Rear view mirrors are used to assist a driver in backing up a vehicle and to view vehicles located behind them. Rear view mirrors are typically secured to the top-center of the windshield area for convenience of the driver. However, the mirror may be partially or fully obstructed by window pillars, passengers, luggage, headrests, video monitors or other objects located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Additionally, objects such as bike or tire racks may block the rear window of the vehicle also partially or fully obstructing the rear view mirror. A new trend in automotive technology is using a rear facing camera and display monitor in place or in addition to a rear view mirror.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.